1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coking plant and is concerned with the control of the plant in order to minimize undesirable emission of smoke, fumes etc. to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earlier filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 870,138, filed Jan. 17, 1978, describes a method of emission-control in a coking plant in which, during charging of each coking chamber and during an initial period of the coking process after charging, a sub-atmospheric pressure of a few mm water column is created in the chamber by injection of steam into the gas ascension or vent pipe of the chamber. In this way emission of gas, dust, etc. during charging and the initial stage of coking is controlled and minimized.
In order to carry out this method, there is provided timing means in the form of a time clock which effects closure of the steam valve admitting steam to the vent pipe of the chamber at the desired moment, typically 30 minutes, after the beginning of the coking time. A signal is given to the clock to start timing the period at the end of which the steam injection is to be stopped. This signal is given from the coke pusher machine which also levels the coal, during levelling of the coal in the fully charged chamber. The clock is described as being actuated pneumatically by an air pulse sent by the coke pusher machine.